Jin Rairyu
Summary Jin Rairyu is an OC created by ThunderbladeX. He is the main character in ThunderbladeX's original series Ikari No Buredo. Jin is a teen who was born from a man that had the moral perfect balance of good and evil, resulting in him gaining abilities similar to his father's. Jin wanders with his brother Sora, and his two friends Xavier and Dominic in effort to stop an overlord planning to turn the world into a place of dark emotions. Powers/Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | 2-A | Name: '''Jin Rairyu '''Origin: '''Ikari No Buredo '''Classification: '''Shinobi, Wanderer, Swordsman, Controller of Electricity, Controller of Time '''Attack Potency: Large Star level(Was able to trade blows against base Ryuga, who cut a giant star in half.) | Same | Large Star level+ (Busted through an enemy who survived a supernova) | Universal level '(Destroyed Ryuga and his entire dimension.) '| Same | Same, likely higher | Multiverse level+ '(Being a deity of time, he controls it's dimension, which hold an infinite amount of timelines. Defeated Hiroto, who threatened to create an entirely new universe using both the space and time dimensions.) '''Durability: Large Star '(Traded blows with Ryuga) '| Same | Large Star+ '(Stated to have the same DC as Durability) | Same | 'Universe level '(Survived the destruction of Ryuga's dimension) '''| Same | Same, likely higher | Multiverse level+ Speed: MFTL | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | Higher than Raijin | MFTL+ | Infinite '''(Can control the flow of time at his own will. Can move even if time is absent.) '''Lifting Strength: Stellar | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown, likely MUCH higher | Same as Raijin | Higher than Raijin | Unknown Striking Strength: XTJ | XTJ | XTJ | Universal | Universal | Universal | Multiversal Stamina: 'High, Low if dehydrated. (Dehydration is irrelevant to Mujona, Raijin form and above, however.) '''Range: '''Several meters | Higher | Several meters | Universal | Universal | Universal | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: ' - Thunder Blade: Broadsword with Galactic durability. - Anti-Psycho Armor: Enchanted armor that prevents telekinetic or psychological attacks against Jin. '''Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: '''Ice powered attacks (Base form and Keihatsu form only weakness is intensified in this form.), requires lots of water to function in both base form and when using Keihatsu. '''Powers/Abilities: '''Electrical Manipulation, Super Speed, Afterimage Manipulation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Super Strength, Super Endurance, Intangibility, Portal Creation, Transformations, Immortality (Type 4), Energy Manipulation, Acausality. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: TRANSFORMATIONS Mujona: A form that creates red aura around Jin while turning his pupils red and the rest of his eyes pink. Hius attacks become far more aggressive, cannot flinch from any attack (The damage is still done), and drastically enhance his Attack and Defense. Keihatsu: Turns Jin's eye color blue and gives him blue aura. This form grants Jin the ability to always stay focused and tranquil, also giving him telekinesis and amping up his speed. Raijin: When the god of lightning Raijin was slain by Ryuga, he merged his soul with Jin, having him obtain a new form that changes his skin color cyan, black aura, and grow wings similar to Solaris from Sonic '06 (EWWWWW). This form can also fuse with either Mujona or Keihatsu. Triad Deity: Jin can merge Keihatsu, Mujona, and Raijin together to enter this ultimate form. His left eye color becomes blue while his right stays the same. The wings have changed, too, they are now consisted of two orbs, one on each side that are blue and red. Next to the orbs are three tube-like obsidian colored limbs that make up the rest of the wing. He synchronizes his soul with the dimension of time, giving him complete control over it. ATTACKS -Electro Blast: Self explanitory. -Speedster's Blitz: Unsheathing his sword, Jin concentrates and zips forward exteremely fast while slashing multiple times, he can do this technique multiple times in succession. -Electrical Phase: Jin turns intangible for a brief moment, zipping in one direction and stuns any enemy who make contact with him for ten seconds. - Electro Whip: His blade emits a condensed whip of electricity. - Cresent Wave: A wave of energy emited from a swing of Jin's sword. -Thunder Tornado: Jin summons a MASSIVE vortex of electricity around him, serving either as a defensive wall or an attack. -Multi Thunder Vortex: Jin summons eight electrical tornados which circle around him, getting closer to him every second. After they touch each other, they merge into one huge Thunder Tornado. -Thunder Struck: Jin raises his sword as a lightning bolt falls from the sky and onto the blade, he then lowers it to discharge the lightning, the attack covers a very large area. Keihatsu Form - Clone Static: The afterimages Jin creates can now move on their own and inflict electrical damage. They last for only five seconds. - Telekinesis: Once moved a planet using this technique. - Reflect: Self-Explanitory. It can bounce back any projectile with double the power. - Electrical Barrage: Multiple azure spheres of energy surround the enemy and barrage them. If the foe has a weak point, that area will glow blue. Mujona Form - Crimson Thunderstorm: An attack similar with an appearance similar to the Spirit Bomb, but made of red electrical energy. Raijin Form -Thunder Comma: Five Homing Electrical Spheres are spawned and sent toward the foe -Thunder Underscore: Launches an electrical blast in the shape of a dragon -Thunder Exclamation: Throws an electrical blast that splits into three different sections -Thunder Apostraphe: Rushes into the foe in a drill like fashion while covered in electricity -Thunder Paranthesis: Forms an electric barrier that reflects any projectile -Thunder Infinity: An extremely powerful punch while cloaked in electricity performed at a very high speed (Also has a Mujona version, which is much better and cloaks Jin in red electricity.) Triad Deity - Time Manipulation: There is one notable thing to know. When Jin goes back in time, he vanishes into the time dimension, where he can fly through time frames, which look like that of a film strip. Once he finds the right frame, he'll fly through that and enter that period in time. - Thunder Temporal Infinity: Performing this attack, he flies so fast he exceeds the flow of time, making him enter that dimension for a moment before reappearing and striking the foe. Key: Base | Keihatsu | Mujona | Raijin | Keihatsu Raijin | Mujona Raijin | Triad Deity | Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives: Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3